My Demon King
by Blue Eyes Angel 2
Summary: I have known him ever since I was a little boy. I would wait for him at the river outside of the kingdom where no one could find me. We would talk about anything and everything together. He was someone I knew would always be there. When I was alone he was there, he was my companion, my only d my demon king.


**Summary:** I have known him ever since I was a little boy. I would wait for him at the river outside of the kingdom where no one could find me. We would talk about anything and everything together. He was someone I knew would always be there. When I was alone he was there, he was my companion, my only friend….and my demon king.

 **Disclaimer: Do not own Kyo Kara Moah.**

 **Enjoy and Review**

 **Blue Eyes Angle 2**

 **MY Demon King**

 _I have known him ever since I was a little boy. I would wait for him at the river outside of the kingdom where no one could find me. We would talk about anything and everything together. He was someone I knew would always be there. When I was alone he was there, he was my companion, my only friend._

 _I still remember meeting him for the first time. I had finally run away from the castle because I could no longer take it anymore. The lessons, the lectures, the nobles, the suitors and never being allowed to share how I really feel. It didn't matter where I was running or if I even got lost. I didn't care; I just wanted to get away._

 _My small feet kept going until finally they gave out and I collapsed into the grass below me. Finally my tears started to fall; I wasn't sure how long I had cried but I did until I could no longer. I raised my head when I heard something strange in the river. Bubbles were coming out of the water, I crawled closer. The bubbles increased until to my surprise a black thing rose from the water gasping for breath._

 _A child scream ripped from my throat the black creature made a sharp turn to me and screamed also. As we both screamed in surprise and fear I got up and ran behind the tree while the black creature dove back into the water._

 _For a moment we stayed like that until we both peaked our heads out a bit to take a look but I quickly ducked behind the tree when I made eye contact with the black creature. I stayed like that hugging the tree closing my eyes shut wishing for my little big brother to come save me._

" _Hey, are you okay?"_

 _I looked up to see the black creature was exactly a man; he had long black hair that touched his shoulders and pitch black eyes. Quickly I turned to face him and showed a brave face._

" _Of course I'm okay, nothing scares me." I lied._

" _Uh…I see."_

 _He sort of had this dumb surprise look on his face to me. It made me wonder if he knew who I was._

" _Who are you?" I asked him._

 _The man looked at me surprise first but then it changed to a warm smile for some reason gave me comfort._

" _My name is Yu-….um I mean…. Furi."_

" _Furi?"_

" _What's your name?" he asked quickly._

" _I'm Prince Wolfram von Belfield; I am the third son of the Maoh Cecilie von Spitzberg." I recited just like I had been drilled to do except I didn't add a bow._

" _It's a pleasure to meet you Wolfram."_

 _I looked Furi up and down he was wearing clothes that I had never seen before. They were all black like his hair and eyes, but only ones of royalty could wear black like my mother who was the Maoh. But I didn't recognize the man from my mother's court._

" _Are-are you one of the ten nobles?" I asked him._

 _The man chuckled. "No I am not."_

" _Then you shouldn't be wearing those clothes. You could get in serious trouble."_

 _The man looked down at himself surprised then looked back at me with a dumb look putting his hand behind his head._

" _Sorry but I wear this uniform just somehow ended up being my daily outfit."_

 _I looked at him confessed. "What does that mean?"_

" _Uh, haha nothing." He said._

" _You aren't very bright are you?" I blurred out._

" _Hey! I'm 29 years old I am very smart!"_

" _29 years old" I gasped. Slowly I started to back away from him. "That means you're a human." My big brother told me that if I had ever run into any humans I was to run away as fast as possible._

" _Actually I am half human half Mazoku." he admitted._

" _You are, I never met anyone who was half human half Mazoku." I gasped amazed._

" _Really, so how old are you?" he asked._

" _I am 16 years old but in human years I guess you could say that I am 5 years old." I told him proudly._

" _So you're growing up to be a big boy. So what are you doing out here by yourself?" he asked me._

" _I don't know why I should tell you." I snapped._

" _While you already told me your name and age." he pointed out._

 _I blushed at realizing my foolishness. My little big brother had told him to be careful around strangers and never tell them whom I was because I was the queens son people would try to hurt me. But yet I didn't feel any danger towards Furi, to be honest I felt safe._

" _Where's your parents, do they know you're out here by yourself?" he asked me._

 _I crossed my arms and looked down at my feet miserable. "My mother doesn't care what happens to me."_

" _I'm sure she does, she's probably worried sick about you right now."_

" _NO!" I shouted "She doesn't, if my mother cared about me she would have never become the demon queen!"_

 _Furi looked at me with sad eyes. I had seen that look before from other nobles and servants whenever my mother is too busy to see me. It's a look of pity, people feeling sorry for me. I hate grown to hate that look._

" _Wolfram did you run away?"_

 _I looked up at him surprised, his look of pity had turned into one of compassion, like he knew everything and understood but that couldn't be._

" _You don't understand what it's like!" I defended._

" _Then why don't you tell me."_

" _What?"_

" _Tell me, I'm a pretty good listener."_

 _I looked at him suspicious. "What's the catch?"_

" _No catch just willing to listen." he offered._

 _And just like that I told him everything, about my family, how my father had passed away when I was still young, how my mother was demon queen and I was except to be the perfect little prince, about my half-brothers who were either always traveling with their father or working as a soldier or noble. I told him about my worries my fears my frustration, my loneliness everything I had held in just started to spill out. And unlike everyone else that would scold me for saying stuff like my uncle Stoffel or would start to listen before saying they had something to do before running off like my mother Furi just listen. Not once that I talked did Furi interrupted me and ask me why I felt that way like little big brother did or tell me what to do like big brother. I never had anyone just listen to me before, it was something else yet comfort anting.  
_

_So we were laying in the glass looking up at the clouds listening to the river follow._

" _You're the first person who has ever really listened to me." I told him._

" _I can tell how you are so willing to tell me everything." he pointed out._

 _I rolled over to stare at him. "Are you calling me a fool?"_

" _No, I just think you must be pretty lonely."_

 _I rolled back over on my back. "Yes….I am." I admitted._

" _Wolfram!"_

 _I looked up hearing voices calling my name._

" _Wolfram!"_

" _It's little big brother!" I gasped recognizing the voice. "He's looking for me."_

" _Wolfram!"_

" _He must be worried about you, you have been out here for a while." commented Furi._

 _I noticed that he was right sense the sun was already starting to set._

" _Wolfram!"_

" _You should get going; you don't want your big brother to be sad if he can't find you." said Furi._

 _I laid back back down. "If I go back to the castle, I'll be alone again."_

" _You're not alone." stated Furi._

 _I looked up at him surprised._

" _Wolfram, where are you?!"_

" _You may feel lonely at times but you do have people that care. For one your big brother-"_

" _Wolfram!"_

" _-and me."_

 _I looked at him with hopefulness. "So will I see you again?" I asked._

 _Furi rolled over to me until he was looking down at me._

" _Of course, as long as you come back here whenever you feel alone I will be there."_


End file.
